


南岛落日

by lisa_jam



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 电影《黑凤凰》之后，埃里克在吉诺莎种田，查尔斯声称他帮不上忙





	南岛落日

查尔斯受不了吉诺莎的水土。他来的第三天就发了疹子。埃里克很久以前就知道他是个公子哥儿。显然查尔斯在他的城堡养尊处优了几十年，从没遭受过这种待遇。他为各种小事抱怨不休，阳光太强，空气太潮湿，蚊子太多。他对每件事都有自己的看法，埃里克几乎忘记了他多喜欢长篇大论。

埃里克是有点后悔的。他一开始提出邀请多少只算做个姿态，就像所有和平协议那样，没想到查尔斯干干脆脆从巴黎跟着他来了，随身行李只有一个小包。第一个星期他只能借埃里克的衣服穿。

“黑色、黑色，都是黑色。”查尔斯皱起鼻子检阅埃里克简约的衣橱。“我的老友，你一点没变。你为什么在这么炎热的气候下也能穿高领衫？”

“你为什么不自己多带点衣服？”埃里克说，“我告诉过你吉诺莎在南太平洋。”

“我又不知道是这样。”查尔斯说。“我以为这里至少有两个像样的商店。”

“每月有两班船会路过这里，带来补给。你可以现在开始填写邮购目录。”

查尔斯不满。他把小包丢在埃里克给他腾出来的床上，发出沉重的响声。“如果那不是衣服，那是啥？”

查尔斯拉开拉链，向他展示一大卷基因论文资料，埃里克震惊地发现他还设法塞了一瓶三十年陈的纯麦芽威士忌。“现在汉克接管学校了，我不用再每天花八小时试图教一群青少年如何安全使用酒精灯以及用叉子吃饭，终于可以有足够的时间把我耽搁已久的书写完。”

“还是关于智人和变种人的吗？”

查尔斯瞥了他一眼。“那一直是我的研究方向。”他把自己转向那张小书桌，开始整理资料。埃里克盯着他的背。显然这些年他靠两只手把自己搬上搬下，反而比年轻时多出了肌肉。查尔斯终于完全放弃了格子呢西装，这似乎是他对九十年代做出的唯一妥协。“我一直都紧跟时代！只是没有赶嬉皮士那一拨浪潮。”他自己辩称。

“谢天谢地，你一直觉得自己打领结很帅气。”

“我是很帅气。”查尔斯警觉地说。

“领结在六十年代就不流行了。”

查尔斯努力作出不受打击的模样。“反正那些流连酒吧的日子早已是往事了，如今还是一个人躲在厨房里痛饮威士忌比较合适我。”

“得了，难道这些年你没有抓住机会对身边每一个女人施展魅力？”他看过查尔斯参加一个不知道什么的和平颁奖典礼。吉诺莎也有电视的。他们可以想办法让卫星朝着他们转。显然查尔斯对酒吧那套根本没生疏。

“在我年轻的时候，是的，在我失去头发以后，她们的热情就可见地消退了。”

“你没怎么变老。”埃里克实事求是地说。查尔斯即使是个秃子，也是个俊美的秃子。埃里克这些年说过很多伤人的话，但他从不说谎。

查尔斯眨眨眼。“我知道，埃里克。”

 

汉克当然不可能就这么无动于衷地接受查尔斯赠送的庄园和学校，以及他百分之八十的财产。在他第三次驾着喷气式飞机来到吉诺莎后，埃里克便威胁要把他头朝下丢进太平洋里去，这才轰走了他。汉克不能理解查尔斯干嘛要跟随埃里克来到这座孤岛。他跟查尔斯一样，与人类为伍太久。

“他的蛋要煮七分熟！他睡觉的时候不能吹风，否则会腰痛一整天！”他拿出一本如同电话黄页的说明，埃里克对他露出牙齿。汉克只是用他的蓝爪子推推眼镜，粗声粗气地说：“照顾好他。”然后他缓缓挪动庞大的身躯挤进狭小的驾驶舱。

“原来这些年你像使唤酒店客房服务一样使唤他，怪不得他成天是个愤怒的毛茸茸怪物。”

“汉克只是做什么都精益求精。他也没想到会照顾一个瘫患者二十年。”查尔斯说。

埃里克皱起眉。年轻的查尔斯偏好使用一些更令人遐思的双关语，而随着年岁增长，他越来越爱用这种话里藏话的方式提醒埃里克这些年来他们的彼此伤害。

“你是对的。我该找点事做。”没想到查尔斯主动退却了。“我不想当个惹人厌的客人。”

埃里克很高兴他放过这个话题，一边含糊地觉察查尔斯刚刚把自己称作客人。

但是显然没人知道一个心灵感应者在吉诺莎该干什么。吉诺莎还是一座建设中的乌托邦，太多人还住在棚屋里。他们需要的是更完善的供电设施和稳定的食物来源。比如玉米。还有小麦。但热带岛屿气候显然不是很适合小麦生长。目前他们主要食用一种木薯淀粉加工的面包替代物。问题是，所有人都知道查尔斯是什么人，能做什么，所以没人打算给他分配任务。

查尔斯一开始以为他们是客气，但他很快明白，他们是真的不打算给他安排任何事做。读心能力除了让他在夜晚的纸牌大赛中战无不胜以外并没有什么实际用处，而且所有人很快习惯了不要跟他玩纸牌。尤其是脱衣的那种。显然他在打牌方面是个地道的英国流氓。

他确实还写点东西，但这根本占不了他每天几个钟头，余下的时间里他都无所事事。埃里克很快意识到无聊对一颗过于敏锐的大脑来说是最可怕的事。他开始浑身透露着一股悲惨的情绪，裹在埃里克的黑色衬衫里，还带着威士忌的味道。他像一片乌云徘徊在埃里克的小屋，半个吉诺莎都可以感受到他的投射，这让那些年轻变种人更加不敢靠近他。

“说真的，查尔斯，别把自己困在屋里，”这是头一个月后，埃里克站在门口，再一次试图克制自己的脾气。“我知道我们这里没有两万个索引目录的图书馆供你挥霍，但你总可以做点什么。”

“我是很想参与，但我又干不了干农活。你们需要劳动力，而不是个需要照顾的残疾人。”查尔斯说，一边闷闷不乐地比划自己。

“那就做你最擅长的，”埃里克说。“这里的变种人孩子都还很年幼。你可以陪他们念书，给他们灌输你的那套理论。”

查尔斯尖酸地哼了声。“我们都知道了我试图教育孩子的下场是什么。显然我不是个当保姆的料。”

“我也不是。”埃里克说。“去找点别的事做。”

查尔斯眯起眼睛。埃里克本觉得他会用心灵控制让自己原地脱下裤子跳段塔朗泰拉舞什么的，但他只是一言不发地转动轮椅出去了。

下午埃里克和其他人一起盖房子。岛上钢材紧缺，不然这种活埃里克一个人就可以完成。他们的原料主要是又粗又硬的原木，需要把它们锯断，然后以合适的方式搭建起来。四小时后，埃里克精疲力竭，而且热的不行，于是他叫停了今天份的建筑工程，去找查尔斯在哪。

查尔斯没有在某个棕榈树阴下握着书本打瞌睡，也没有给那些包尿布的小孩大谈博爱理论。埃里克正开始担心他是不是滑进了某片海滩，就听到玉米田边传来一阵嘈杂。

看到这个地球上最强大的心灵感应者滑着轮椅疯狂地从田埂上碾过的场面让人有些心脏不适。但狗狗们和小变种人完全没有感受到——显然他们是亲缘接近的物种。他们雀跃地拥簇着查尔斯的轮椅，争抢着那只破破烂烂的橄榄球。

“好了！现在你用手轻触地面——这就叫达阵！”查尔斯说，他把球丢给一个脸上长着突触的小女孩。“你们可以开始下一轮了。”埃里克扫了他们一眼，孩子和狗狗们发出一阵错落的吠声，一哄而散。

“我从来不知道你看美式橄榄球。”

“又不是说这些年你在意我支持哪只球队。”查尔斯针锋相对。“是喷气机队，顺便告诉你。”

埃里克是不关心运动。查尔斯脸上泛着一片色泽健康的红晕，他已经很久没有看到这景象了。

“看来你琢磨出了一种新的教育方法。”

“遵循自然。”查尔斯回答。“这是卢梭说的。我以为你会赞赏这种方式。”

“你知道你擅长当老师。即使你把学校交给汉克，他们也仍然是你的学生，你的X战警。你的责任。”

“而我让他们所有人失望了。”他抖了抖嘴唇，没敢说出那些名字。埃里克全知道。

“得了，查尔斯，你没必要这样自怨自艾。”

“没错。来阻止我。”

查尔斯挑衅地说，压倒了一排玉米苗，扬长而去。

埃里克当然可以阻止他（他只要一个手指），但他现在站在原地，只想痛饮查尔斯偷渡来的那瓶威士忌。

他终于搞明白了。查尔斯自愿流放到这片太平洋上的不毛之地，是为了惩罚自己。但他主要的实现方式，是惹怒埃里克，直到他主动打破承诺，抽身离开，然后沉浸在再次变得孤身一人的悲惨情绪之中。

这是种考验。他们针锋相对的这几十年里，埃里克有很多次搞砸了这种考验，但这一次他知道自己该做什么。

追踪一个轮椅上的人并不是什么难事。查尔斯背对着他，出神地望着海面，无人能够弄懂他那颗神奇的变种大脑里正在想着什么。但埃里克几乎可以肯定查尔斯自己也不完全明白。

“我可以道歉。”

“1973年你说我需要的不是你的道歉。你是对的。我现在仍然不需要。”

“所以你永远不打算原谅我？即使我已经邀请你跟我共度余生？”

查尔斯终于肯把轮椅转向他了。

“哦，埃里克。”埃里克太熟悉这句话的声调和语气，这句话伴随了他很多年。“你已经做的够多了。”

“我说过这次由我来给你一个家。我就是那个意思。你可以读我的脑子。”

查尔斯似乎有些动容。曾经他那双纯净的蓝眼睛是很容易被感动的。现在他只是目光微微闪烁，如同傍晚的海面。

“事实是，你是一个很容易让人爱的人，我的朋友，即使你多次想要证明你不是。而爱你对我来说已经成为习惯了。”

查尔斯才是那个容易爱别人的人。爱，或者给予，或者帮助，或者恳求，这是他赖以存在的方式。因为他坚信如果不这样做的话就不会被人需要。对于一个这么聪明的人来说，他简直天真固执得不可思议。

“也许我们都该换种方法了。”最后还是查尔斯自己先说了出来。他一直都是个勇敢的人。他把自己的手放在埃里克手背上。

 

太阳硕大，而且橘红，一点点落到海平面之下。太平洋的气候让夜晚变得凉爽惬意。查尔斯在轮椅里昏昏欲睡。埃里克拿起一条毯子，还没盖到他的膝头就把他惊醒了。

“这就是你想要的王国吗，我的朋友？”他迷迷糊糊地说。

“这里会是我们后代的家园。一个他们可以归属的地方。”这是埃里克骨子里的一种信念。这可能是他这么多年来做过的最有意义的一件事。

“它会是的，埃里克。”查尔斯说。 _它必须是。_ 他在埃里克的头脑里说。

“所以，这些年来你的结论有改变吗？这场智人和变种人的进化之争。”

查尔斯叹了口气。“我相信我们和他们都早就知道问题的答案了，虽然知道并不等于认同和接受。这就是我们为什么必须坚持我们正在做的。”

“即使我们今后仍旧会选择不同的方式去实现这件事。”埃里克提醒他。

查尔斯哼哼。

“我是个残疾人，你至少应该在表面上迁就我。”

“内疚那招对我来说不再管用了，查尔斯。”

“我会在脑子里像使唤男仆那样指使你，把早餐和熨平的报纸端到我床上，从今往后每个早晨。”查尔斯虚张声势地恐吓。埃里克推着他，往小屋走去。

下一个末日到来之前，他们还有很多时间。

 

END


End file.
